


RED

by Hormmm



Series: The RED Universe [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Connor goes scary, Gavin is not okay physically, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of violence, both Gav and Con are protective, connor is not okay mentally, connor is possessive, nothing too bad tho, towards each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: How could a case about a domestic dispute go so wrong?(Second chapter is taken from Gavin/Connor one-shots)





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple case.

It was a domestic dispute. Nothing the average cop couldn't handle.

Husband has gun. Husband is threatening wife. Wife called the cops.

If they get there on time, it'll be a clean arrest. No death. A happy ending for everyone!

Well, except for the husband who'll end up in jail but who cares about that guy anyways?

Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor pulled up to the scene of the ongoing crime, quickly spotting Detective Gavin Reed, his partner RK900, also known as Niner, and Officers Chris Miller and Tina Chen.

Chris shook his head. "I just don't understand how a man can do that to his wife." He said, frown on his face.

"Yea, yea. We get it, you love your wife." Gavin said, clearly frustrated over the fact that he was currently not allowed to approach the home any closer than where he currently was at.

Hank and Connor approached the group as other officers attempted to negotiate with the armed and angered human.

"Okay what's going on, what's up with this guy?"

Chris glanced down at his note pad. "Uhh, he's a Hispanic male, 6 feet tall, 24 years old, his name is Carlos Sanchez and he has a record of past abuse and destructive behavior towards androids." His gaze flickered towards Niner and Connor in concern before looking back towards his note pad. "That's all we got."

"That's all we need." Connor said, straightening his tie, already making his way towards the house.

Gavin's eyes widened, grabbing the android by the wrist. "Babe, are you insane? The guy has violent behavior towards androids!"

Connor shook his hand off his wrist, cupping Gavin's face with his hands. "I'll be _fine_. I promise. I'm called the negotiator for a reason. Anyways, we've wasted enough time out here. We need to help that woman."

Connor made his way to the door, Gavin close behind.

"Mr. Sanchez!" Connor knocked on the door. "Open up!"

The door opened up, revealing the man. He glared at Connor, spotting the LED. "Fucking android! The hell do you want?" He felt Gavin tense up besides him.

"May we come in. We just want to talk."

The man narrowed his eyes, following them with his gun aimed and ready to fire. The two detectives kept their arms up to show they have no weapons nor will they reach for them.

"Carlos Sanchez," Connor started, eyes flickering towards the wounded woman on the floor. "I understand you're angry-"

"You don't understand anything!" The man yelled. "You're just a fucking android! A machine!"

Connor's LED flashed red in alarm as the gun was pointed directly in between his eyes.

He felt Gavin twitch besides him.

"Listen sir, there is no need for violence. We simply wish to talk and understand what happened here." Connor attempted to soothe the man which only seemed to aggravated Sanchez further.

_"Shut up, bitch!"_

And that's when time slowed.

Connor should've known bringing Gavin in with him would be a bad idea.

Gavin dropped his hand down to his holster, grabbing his gun, he clicked the safety off but it was too late.

Sanchez seeing Gavin as a bigger target, switched his attention towards the detective, shooting him in the stomach.

_And that's when Connor saw red._

_**Everywhere.** _

Connor was knocked out of his shook when he felt a burning sensation near where his 'heart' would be.

He looked down, Thirium slowly dripped to the floor, mixing with Gavin's blood.

After this, Connor acted quickly, disarming the man, he pinned him to the ground as the medics got to Gavin and the injured woman.

The android growled, pressing the heel of his shoe onto the humans chest. "I could _kill_ you like this." He hissed, digging the heel deeper. "But no, you don't deserve something quick."

Connor kicked the man in the face, causing him to spit out blood.

Connor scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

He dropped to his knees, wrapping his hands around Sanchez's throat, squeezing he lifted the man up so he was sitting up and proceeded to slam him back down onto the tiled floor.

He did this multiple times, watching as blood gushed out of the back of his head.

Connor grabbed the crying mans arm, twisting it till he could hear it break. He smiled in satisfaction, proceeding to do this to all of the mans limbs.

He stared at the man. The man who shot the love of his life. Who shot him.

Connor tilted his head. "What made you think you could get away with beating your wife, threatening to kill her, and attempt to murder two detectives?"

The man shook, glaring at Connor. "Fuck you."

Connor clicked his tongue. "That's not very nice."

Connor pressed his hand against the mans chest, watching him wheeze as he applied pressure. "Did you know that I have enough strength to quite literally rip your arms off and rip your heart out of your chest?"

The man coughed up blood as Connor heart a satisfying crack.

A rib was broken and, Connor analyzed the man, _oh_! A punctured lung.

The man was in pain.

But it wasn't enough.

He wanted the man to suffer for shooting Gavin. For hurting what was his.

He raised his fist, about to punch the man but something stopped him.

He turned his head, looking up into Niner's blue eyes. "Connor, I think he's had enough."

_No._

_No! Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

Connor struggled against the bigger androids grasp.

"LET ME _GO_!" He screamed. Niner only tightened his grip. "You aren't in a proper state of mind. Come Connor, let's get your shoulder fixed."

"No...NO! I WANT HIM TO _SUFFER_!"

By the time the shocked medics got over to Carlos Sanchez, he was dead.

* * *

 

Connor twitched, drumming his fingers against his legs. His LED flashed, glowing red.

He looked up, the stares of his co-workers burning into him.

Connor twitched again, standing up, he looked at Niner.

"I want to see Gavin."

"That may not be a good idea, Connor."

Connor clenched his fist, eye twitching.

"Take me to him. Now."

Niner sighed.

"Very well, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Connor let out a violent twitch, sitting on the cold plastic chair.

_Blood._

_Blood **everywhere.**_

Human blood and Thirium dripped to the floor, mixing and blending to create a deep purple.

_Everywhere._

_**It was everywhere.** _

Another twitch.

The android ran his hands through his hair, pulling, tugging.

His body convulsed.

Error signs and warnings flashed.

_He needed to be fixed._

_But he couldn't leave._

_Not yet._

_Gavin._

Gavin was all that mattered right now.

_Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin-_

"Detective Anderson?"

Connor's head snapped up, vision obscured by his hair.

_Red._

_All he could see was red._

_**He did something bad.** _

_**It was all his fault.** _

"Is Gavin okay?" The words slipped out of Connor's mouth before he could stop them.

The nurse stared at his blood stained button up, slightly pale. "Ah, yes. He's waiting for you. He'd like to see you."

_Gavin...Gavin....Gavin wants to see him. Gavin is okay._

_Gavin is okay._

_He walked into the room._

_White._

_Everything was so white._

_Blinding white._

_It was **too** bright._

Connor shut his eyes, massaging at his temples.

The smell was sterile, clean, _intense_.

Connor's nose twitched.

It burned his artificial nostrils.

He looked at Gavin.

_Pale. So pale. He wasn't supposed to be so pale. That's not normal. This isn't okay. Gavin isn't okay. Gavin should be okay._

_**Whyisn'theokay?** _

Gavin reached out a pale hand. "Connor." He mumbled.

Connor gripped his hand as if it were his lifeline.

He needed to touch Gavin. Feel Gavin. Know he's still there.

"Gavin..."

Gavin pulled his hand away, running it through Connor's messy and blood coated hair. "Hey..." he said gently. "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay."

Connor shook his head. "No..." He whispered. "They're gonna take me away and deactivate me and-"

He looked at Gavin. Grey clashing against brown.

Gavin's eyes always calmed him down.

"-and I don't want to be deactivated..." His voice cracked. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Gavin hushed him. "It's okay. You're okay."

_Red._

Gavin's blood. Gavin was bleeding.

He was shot through the stomach.

_Red._

_Blood._

_Splattered on floor._

_Connor made it splatter._

_It deserved it._

"Connor. Stop it. Everything's going to be okay."

_Will it?_

_Will it really?_

Connor looked up, once again locking eyes with Gavin.

Calm. He felt calm.

He let out a small sigh, leaning forward to lay his head next to Gavin's torso.

_Fine. It'll be fine. They'll be fine. They'll be okay._

Gavin curled his fingers into Connor's hair, brushing his fingers through it.

 _Yeah. Everything's gonna be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin and Connor walk into the Detroit police station.

The precinct goes eerily silent as Gavin Reed and Connor Anderson walk through the door.

Connor hovers behind Gavin, watching him with a hawk-like gaze.

It's been a while since the two men have been to the precinct but here they are, along with ...a FBI agent?

Connor stared at him.

It was Agent Perkins _._

_Hm. Interesting._

Connor stands in front of Gavin protectively as the man walks over, flashing his badge.

"Model RK800, Connor. You are under arrest for the murder of Carlos Sanchez. You'll be coming with us." Perkins smirked, cuffing the android.

Connor glances at the handcuffs that hold his hands behind his back with a frown. He could easily break these handcuffs but-

He looks around the room.

Gavin, Hank, Niner, Tina, and Chris all look horrified and worried, everyone else stares at him in fear, Fowler stares in pity.

Connor clenched his jaw, glaring at Fowler.

Fowler sighs, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Connor, I tried. It's the only reason they didn't arrest you while Reed was healing."

Connor stares at him, pure and unadulterated hatred on his face as he is dragged away. His gaze softens as he meets Gavin's concerned eyes.

_It'll be fine._

Connor's LED flashes red before settling back to his neutral blue.

_Everything's going to be okay._

* * *

Connor looks up, hearing the clink of metal against the iron bars of his jail cell.

He stares at the guard, boredom on his face, he holds his hands through the bars, allowing himself to be handcuffed.

The door swings open, keeping his head up even as the guard grips him by the back of his orange prison jumpsuit, pushing him forward. Even as he passes by his disgusting peers whom have done far worse than him. Even as he passes by pedophiles, serial rapists, and sadistic killers.

He sneers, staring at the men from the corner of his eyes.

He’s pushed into a interrogation room, door slamming shut.

_He gets cuffed to the table._

_The door is locked._

_There are guards outside._

_No way to escape without causing alarm._

_...for now._

His LED flashes yellow as the only door leading into the room opens, revealing the one and only Agent Perkins.

Perkins sits down at the table, staring at Connor.

"Strange, isn't it? To be the one interrogated instead of the other way around."

Connor raises a brow. "You sound like you speak from experience, Agent."

Perkins narrows his eyes. "You think you're so funny, roboboy, but guess what? You're the one here being charged with murder, not me. I recommend you shut your mouth."

The two men glare at each other.

"Of course, agent Perkins."

Connor twitches, jerking at his cuffs.

"What was that?"

Connor shifts in his seat. "Apologies. It was a glitch in my software."

"Was murdering Carlos Sanchez a glitch in your software?"

Connor leans back into his seat, smirk on his face. "No, that was revenge. Something I’m sure you humans have a perfect understanding of."

Perkins' eye twitches in annoyance. "Goddamnit!" Perkins hand slams down onto the metal table.

 _Attempting to play bad cop/good cop_ , Connor realizes in amusement. _The same thing he pulled when he first started working with the DPD._

"We've had you in here for a month and you still haven't said shit!"

"I don't understand why you're even trying. You have witnesses. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Have you killed anyone else?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you killed anyone else?"

Connor lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Sorry to disappoint but no, I have not. May I go back to my cell now?"

Perkins scowls, knowing he is’t going to get anything out of him. The FBI agent walks to the door, opening it, and he isn't even able to let out a word as Connor hits him in the back of the head, successfully knocking the man out.

He rips the cuffs off, making his way to the camera in the corner top of the room, he lets his artificial skin peel back. He presses his hand to the camera, successfully hacking it. He renders it useless and deletes all footage of the interrogation.

He grabs Perkins’ gun from his holster, sneaking out of the room.

He smirks, peeking his head out the door.

He runs out of the room and hides behind a wall as the guard the was supposed to stay outside of the door comes running, back towards Connor.

Connor pounces into the man, taking him by surprise, he proceeds to knock him out, not wanting to kill a man that possibly has a family. He was just doing his job, after all.

Connor walks past the other inmates, ignoring their calls for him.

"HEY TIN CAN, LET US OUTTA HERE!"

Annoyance building, Connor does the only thing he can think of.

He shoots one of the men in the face.

The criminals shut their mouths, eyes wide as they stare at the android.

"Don't talk about what happened here to anyone or you'll end up like him," Connor nods towards the dead body, glancing at the rest of the men. "And believe me, I'll know if you tell."

He continues to walk past the men, knocking out both human and android guards along the way.

This prison was not made for an android as powerful as the RK series, the fact that they thought he wouldn't be able to escape is frankly pathetic and absolutely ridiculous.

He scoffs, letting out a small twitch.

He leaves the prison, running to a small wooded area, gathering his thoughts.

**[OBJECTIVE: FIND GAVIN]**

Connor lets out a small sigh, thinking about the man.

_He's going home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 to my little series is done! Next part of the RED series will be Connor finds Gavin and the rest of the gang, oh! And now the FBI is leading a fucking manhunt to get Connor-  
> Anyways! Also, thank you dipdopofthedip for editing this chapter, I fucking love you Destiny-
> 
> Also, if anyone gets the little reference I made in this story, you get a gold star.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry,,,
> 
> Also what Gavin did was incredibly reckless and he shouldn't have put himself at risk like that and he wouldn't have had it not been Connor besides him. This is why people with romantic feelings can never work together and this kind of situation (in my opinion). Emotions take them over and they end up unable to do their job properly and someone ends up hurt.


End file.
